


He's Here

by Warmhandscoldheart



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Sean McLoughlin, Everyone Is Cold, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Female Character, Snow Day, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, including me, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: It's just a normal, freezing cold day with your boyfriend. Right?





	He's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this in my spare time and I'm pretty proud of it considering how stressed I was when I did write it. It is pretty short, but I still like it. This is my first time using the Zalgo font (Glitch Text) and I tried to make it as legible as possible. If any of you guys can't read it, feel free to comment below and I will put up the translation :)

“I didn’t think it would snow this early. It’s freezing!” You shiver under an oversized pile of blankets and sink further into the inviting couch. The top of the blanket brushes against the bridge of your nose as you peek out from underneath them with your eyes aimed at your boyfriend. To your left, the couch sinks down and you feel an arm pull you closer.

“Ah, come on. It’s not that bad!” Jack rubs your arms to warm you up. “Here, let’s watch some television to get our minds off it.” He grabs the remote and begins flicking through channels, eventually settling on reruns of a show the two of you binged near the beginning of your relationship. You both smile at the feeling of nostalgia and Jack joins you underneath the pile of blankets, practically pulling you into his lap and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. You start to drift off into a warm haze and eventually fall asleep.

  


Jack’s POV

I draw (Y/N) closer. As much as I’d hate to admit it to her, she’s keeping me warm too. I can’t help but smile contently as she falls asleep and curls into me. I keep my hand in her hair, stroking it softly, and tear my gaze away from her to the television screen.

For a split second the image glitches, or did it? I blink quickly to clear my eyes and shake the image away. I pull (Y/N) closer and circle my arms tighter around her. _It’s not him. It’s not him. He’s gone. He left. It’s not him._ A mantra starts in my head as an attempt to calm myself. I was doing so well. Five months without him rearing his ugly head, only to break that streak now with (Y/N) in my arms. By now, my little chant becomes a whisper that steadily crescendos into something louder. I faintly notice (Y/N) stirring under my arm.

  


Your POV

The sound of Jack’s voice and the rumbling from within his chest stirred something in your sleep. This wasn’t happy-go-lucky Jack. Even your subconscious knew that. Alarm bells bounce off the walls of your mind and you snap awake. As your eyes adjust, you notice our boyfriend. “Jack, what’s wrong?”

“He’s back. God, (Y/N), he’s back.” Jack rocks back and forth, tears falling freely as panic drags him under. I know immediately who he is talking about: Antisepticeye. The demon that wants to fully take control over Jack’s life, even before we met. Once I came into the picture, Anti seemed even more frantic and desperate to take control. But then one day it all just stopped. The nosebleeds, the visions, they all stopped. 

“Jack, the television could be just acting up. Probably the snow messing with the connection.” You try to make reason out of this, not only to calm him down but also yourself.

“No, no, no, no, no! This is different. (Y/N), get out of here. Leave before he can hurt you. Please!”

When Anti disappeared he left Jack a changed man. White noise on the television, computer glitches, headaches, and nosebleeds all sent him into a panic, even when they were just isolated coincidences. Jack was always so on edge and jumpy. He constantly had nightmares and his mind played tricks on him. This could be like that, right? But then again, he hasn’t had an episode in months. You thought he had gotten better.

The room gets colder and Jack’s breathing increases. “Go away! Please!” His voice sounds broken and defeated as he tries to save you from what seems to be coming. 

Your heart clenches. “I’m going to get help. I’ll be back,” You turn away but Jack’s hand wraps around your wrist. His grip gets tighter and tighter until you know he will leave bruises. “Ah, Jack!” You protest, the pain increasing.

A distorted chuckle echoes around the room. "̵O̸h̵,̶ ̴s̶w̴e̵e̴t̸i̶e̷.̴ ̸Y̷o̸u̴ ̸r̶e̵a̴l̷l̸y̷ ̸t̴h̴o̸u̶g̶h̴t̶ ̵t̷h̷e̷ ̶t̵w̷o̴ ̸o̴f̸ ̵y̸o̶u̸ ̴w̸e̶r̴e̸ ̸s̸a̷f̵e̷,̵ ̶d̶i̴d̴n̵'̷t̷ ̵y̷o̵u̷?̶"̵

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've begun to accept prompts and requests (free of charge haha). I'd love to do something for you guys. If you don't have anything to say, I would appreciate if even a few of you guys left kudos. Bye for now!


End file.
